


亵渎

by bbbjt



Category: all Tae, all泰 - Fandom, 我泰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt
Summary: 看好简介再往下滑
Kudos: 6





	亵渎

最近公司即将要签约一笔大合同，在所有人都在熬夜加班加点工作的时候，我这个做上司的倒也不好意思踩着点下班，也就只好每天陪着我的下属们熬到深夜再回去。

不出我所料，走进卧室的时候他已经睡得迷迷糊糊了。我尽力放轻了动作以至于不打扰到他的睡眠，可最后还是被一声奶兮兮的哼唧打断了。  
“嗯...你回来了...” 他搬撑着身子从床上坐起来摸索着打开了床头灯，揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛不由分说地粘到我身上讨个抱。  
我怕我身上的寒气过给他，便捞着被子将他裹起来隔着被子搂着他。  
“是老公吵到薇薇了吗？”我自认为是这样，又看到怀里的宝贝眼睛困得肿肿的样子就愧疚得不行。  
他挣开包裹着他的被子蹭到我身上，脑袋埋在我颈窝里闷闷地开口：“才没睡着呢...薇薇在等老公回来...但是真的好困哦...”  
我顿时有种被一阵酸甜包裹起来的感觉，一时不知道该说什么，只是收紧了怀抱将他紧紧地圈在怀里。  
“好想你...”他就着脑袋埋在我臂弯的姿势将下身换了个位置，直接坐在了我的下腹轻轻软软地摆着腰肢，“老公都多久没有疼疼薇薇了....”  
我的呼吸一下子急促起来，裤裆里那玩意肉眼可见的硬了起来。  
“老公也好想薇薇...想死了...”我掐着他的腰朝我那处摁，恰好将他柔软的花蕊抵在了抬起头的那地方。  
“嗯嗯....”如愿听到了他粘腻的娇嗔，我愈发大胆地挺腰蹭他那处。  
“那今晚老公好好疼爱薇薇一下好不好...”  
“薇薇想要...”他说着就分开腿夹在我腰际更加放肆地摆动腰肢。  
平时不是没少看他这样，但我还是很没出息地漏了一拍心跳，下腹充血的感觉愈发浓重。  
他向来爱偷懒，洗完澡出来总是套着我的大T恤乱跑，衣服下摆也只能堪堪遮住他那对丰盈的蜜桃臀。这回更是将所有春色都展露出来了。  
把内裤撑得鼓鼓囊囊的男根下面是一片可疑的深色湿润，我从内裤边缘探入一根手指滑到那个隐秘的缝隙，意料之内刮到了一片湿润。  
“老婆水好多啊...好像不用扩张就可以直接操进去呢...”我变本加厉地扒下他的内裤拨开两片花瓣露出内里诱人的小口。我记得刚和他在一起那会，他浑身都是粉色的，随着时间的积累，纯净天真的女孩子已经变成了成熟的人妻，也不像几年前那样几近苛刻地在意自己的身材管理了，微微长了些肉的身体性感得要命，原先可爱的粉色也都转变成了勾人的殷红，甚至连花蕊都是熟透了的颜色。  
“薇薇玩自己给老公看看好不好...”坏心眼突然间在我脑子里蹦出来，我也不经斟酌地就脱口而出。  
在这种事情上笨蛋老婆从来都不知道怎么拒绝，只是剐了我一个带着春水的眼刀便小心翼翼地探了两根手指进去。  
抽插的过程中总会不小心带出大股大股的淫水。  
我连眨眼都舍不得，一刻不停地看着他玩弄自己的样，直到他抓着我的手一起探进去的时候才回过神。  
“嗯...里面好热好紧....老公也来试试吧...”  
我只觉得气血上涌，老二涨得生疼，随着他手指进出的节奏草草做了几下扩张就把他推倒在床上提着枪狠狠地干了进去。  
他爽的直甩头，紧致的甬道依旧在不知廉耻的收缩。湿热的感觉差点让我直接缴械。我甩了甩头掐着他的腰一次撞得比一次狠。直到床被我顶出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，薇薇哭得直打嗝我才肯稍稍放慢动作在销魂的甬道内进出。  
“嗯哈....老公要把薇薇嗯...操死了...嗯啊啊....”他咬着衣角露出像刚发育的少女一般的乳房挺着腰往我嘴里送，骚浪下贱的样子让我恨不得把她钉在床上操到他昏过去。  
我被她撩昏了头，耳边都是嗡嗡的蜂鸣，只知道在他身上埋头苦干。挺立的奶尖在我的顶弄下在空气中一颤一颤的，见我半天不理会那可怜的两点，他伸手掐住乳珠周边的软肉费力地弓起身子往我嘴边送，一边也不耽误腰肢随着我的节奏晃动。我不止一次感叹他在性爱上的天赋，我甚至愿意就这样死在他身上...  
当我如愿含住他奶尖时，他的颤抖更加过分，什么下贱的淫言浪语都蹦出来了。穴道像是泉眼一般噗噗滋滋地喷出一大股一大股的粘液将床单都打湿了一大片。我实在招架不住如此的攻势，在他体内拼命操弄了几十下便狠狠地射在了最深处。  
真是疯了...他怎么连事后的喘气声都这么好听....

第二天早晨我看着脖子里星星点点的咬痕和吻痕心里满足得不行，出门前低头在依旧熟睡的他脸颊上轻轻吻了一口。

中午是异常难得的休息时间，我本想打开微信和我的宝贝老婆聊聊天的，但是目光却被朋友圈更新吸引了去。当然，能吸引我注意的，除了我老婆就是我老婆了。  
我有些惊讶于万年不更新朋友圈的老婆今天怎么这么突然舍得宠幸一下他快积灰的主页。  
直到点开以后我发现我可能被他这张没有任何配字的照片死死圈住了。  
图里是中世纪风格布置的场景，他坐在华丽的椅子上俯视着镜头，纯且欲得表情勾得我又是呼吸一滞。纯情和诱惑在他身上完美地结合。  
像他这样的人若是放在中世纪那必定是高高在上的王后。  
可谁又知道平日里如同高岭之花一般不可亵玩的她会在半夜只穿着一身丝绸睡裙进入城堡中某个男人房间与他翻云覆雨一夜呢。  
人总是有欲望的，只恨那该死的国王是个年老的废物，根本无法满足年轻且诱人的娇花...

我开始控制不住自己肮脏的思想，手不自觉地摁上挺立的下体上下套弄。我甚至开始想象他若是臣服在别的男人胯下会是什么样子，会不会也像昨天晚上那样像只发情的母狗一样使出浑身解数求操呢..  
我越来越抑制不住自己的想法，甚至开始将自己想象成我脑中那个无用的国王。  
欲望冲向顶峰的时候我的大脑一片空白，我看着满手污浊的液体喘着粗气，忍不住用沾着污秽的手抚上屏幕里那张干净得一尘不染的面孔。

我绝不会让你离开我半步...


End file.
